


Companion

by Hotgitay



Category: Soul Food (TV 2000)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Damon can’t seem to remember events leading up to a handsome stranger on his bed
Relationships: Damon Carter/Original Male Character(s), Damon Carter/Teri Joseph
Kudos: 1





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I left the stranger nameless for a reason wanted to keep it a mystery

“You’re leaving already?”An unfamiliar voice rang through the room 

Damon shuddered when he realized it had a masculine tone to it

“I fucked up”Damon mumbled

“This isn’t a walk in the park for me either”There was a hint of annoyance in the other males voice 

“I think it’s best if this remains a one time thing”Damon said to the other man 

Damon has been trying to get over his heartbreak from Teri ending things with him by jumping into end with a random stranger

“Discarding me like garbage I see”A man’s voice answered back to him 

“I don’t know what I was even thinking”Damon replies

“I’ll just leave if that’s what you want to do”Mystery man says 

“I never caught your name before...”Damon was sort of curious looking towards his companion 

“You wouldn’t want to know”A nervous laugh followed after the sentiment from him

“Well we were having too many drinks and one thing after the other this happened”A dark chuckle came from the side of the bed near Damon as he spoke 

Damon could feel breathing near his neck and he relaxed a little before pulling away snapping back into reality “That explains why I don’t remember anything that’s happened”


End file.
